XM17 ECR
The XM17 ECR (enhanced combat rifle) is a rifle platform developed by Jackson Military Arms. Designed to replace the ageing M16 series of rifles, this rifle proves to be more reliable in conditions where the M16-pattern rifles will fail to work under. Originally concieved in 2002, with the finalized blueprints appearing in 2009, but being shelved and soon forgotten in 2011, the project altogether was soon forgotten. Later in 2015, the US Army held a tender for a replacement of the AR-15 type rifles currently in service, as well as the 5.56mm NATO round. As the XM17 blueprints were nowhere to be found, the rifle could not be presented to the Army, and NS Arms Corporation's SG-16 Aznan took the spotlight. In November 2016, one of the workers found the blueprints while looking through a stack of old blueprints, and the project resurfaced. In January 2017, the XM17 ECR-L series emerged, all chambering 5.56mm NATO and it's derivatives. Later that month, the XM17 ECR-H series emerged chambering 7.62mm NATO and it's derivatives. While the ECR-L series was not adopted by the US Army, the Army is interested in the ECR-H series and can be seen as a possible replacement for the SCAR-H rifles currently in service. Operation wise, it is very similar to the M16-type rifles it was intended to replace, and the lower receiver was based on that of the SCAR-L and SCAR-H respectively, but included multiple modifications, such as a lighter trigger and an enhanced fire selector. The magwell was also modified to accept 45-50 round STANAG compliant quadstack magazines. The upper receiver has an ambidextrous charging handle, similar to that of the SCAR, and comes factory standard with a quad-rail handguard, although a polymer handguard with no rails can be ordered. Handguard for the DMR variants (and soon the LSW) was inspired by the one on the Kaizen Renegade ERCV made by 66mazda. ECR-L series XM17 SBR-L Short carbine variant designed for special forces & tank crews. Very compact, can be hidden in a truck or under a suit fairly easily, but still not recommended for concealed carry. Specifications *Type: Carbine *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2002 *Weight: 6.56 lbs. unloaded *Length: 30.92 in. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO & derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 1000 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 900 m/s *Feed system: 30-round STANAG & PMAGS, 45-50 round STANAG-compliant quadstack magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. XM17 ECR-L Sharing the name with it's series designation, this was the rifle originally conceived to replace the M16 and M4. In comparison to many of it's rivals, the ECR-L is more reliable in adverse conditions while still having superb accuracy at mid-long range. Specifications *Type: Assault rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2002 *Weight: 6.56 lbs. unloaded *Length: 47.2 in. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO & derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 880 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 960 m/s *Feed system: 30-round STANAG & PMAGS, 45-50 round STANAG-compliant quadstack magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. XM17 DMR-L Designed to replace the Mk. 12 SPR, this rifle easily outmatches the latter in accuracy at long range, fufilling it's DMR role. It is also less prone to failing to function in dusty environments, as with all of it's other variations. Specifications *Type: Designated marksman rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2002 *Weight: 7.22 lbs. unloaded *Length: 57.42 in. *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO & derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 700 RPM on full auto *Muzzle velocity: 980 m/s *Feed system: 30-round STANAG & PMAGS, 45-50 round STANAG-compliant quadstack magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. ECR-H series XM17 SBR-H Short battle rifle comparable to the DSA SA-58 OSW, though the recoil isn't super high. Specifications *Type: Short-barreled rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2017 *Weight: 6.86 lbs. unloaded *Length: 31.92 in. *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO & derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 650 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 910 m/s *Feed system: 20-round STANAG & PMAGS, 45 round STANAG-compliant quadstack magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. XM17 ECR-H Like it's smaller caliber brother, it shares the name of it's series. Comparable to the SCAR-H and many AR-10 rifles. Specifications *Type: Battle rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2017 *Weight: 7.76 lbs. unloaded *Length: 49.92 in. *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO & derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 666 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 977 m/s *Feed system: 20-round STANAG & PMAGS, 45 round STANAG-compliant quadstack magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. XM17 DMR-H Designed to replace the SCAR-H Mk. 20, and can outperform it in many areas, like accuracy, reliability, just to name two. Also comparable to the SR-25, and, while not an AR-10-type/style rifle, the Mk. 14 EBR and M39 EMR. Specifications *Type: Designated marksman rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2017 *Weight: 8.76 lbs. unloaded *Length: 57.92 in. *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO & derivatives *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 667 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 1000 m/s *Feed system: 20-round STANAG & PMAGS, 45 round STANAG-compliant quadstack magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. XM17A2 The XM17A2 series is a series of non-lethal bullet firing rifles based on the XM17 ECR-L rifles. It fires a 10.9x45mm, or .44 NLRR (non-lethal rubber round) cartridge with a rubber bullet with a mid-level muzzle velocity. It was designed for taking down targets without having to use conventional cartridges, which may cause unwanted injury, as well as training, home defense, and some recreational use. Specifications *Type: Short-barreled rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2017 *Weight: 7.3 lbs. unloaded *Length: 31.92 in. *Cartridge: 10.9x45mm NLRR *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: Semi automatic *Muzzle velocity: 306 m/s *Feed system: 8 round proprietary magazine *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. XM17 "Nightcrawler" The XM17 Nightcrawler is a modified version of the XM17 ECR-L rifle designed for police & special forces. Instead of firing the 5.56x45mm NATO round, it fires the 8.5x45mm HPC (high-performance cartridge, also known as the .334 Wolfhound), with similar muzzle velocity, but hits harder overall. It has a full length rail system that covers the 12.5 in. barrel, and has a muzzle brake to keep recoil lower. Reliability remains the same, but accuracy is much improved as a result of reworked internals and a carbon fiber barrel. It retains some features of the XM17A2 series, and is still capable of using the same 10.9x45mm NLRR cartridge. Specifications *Type: Assault rifle *Place of origin: United States *Designer: Jackson Military Arms *Designed: 2017 *Weight: 6.96 lbs. unloaded *Length: 47.52 in. *Cartridge: .334 Wolfhound (8.5x45mm HPC) *Action: Short stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 850 RPM *Muzzle velocity: 1000 m/s *Feed system: 30 round magazine, may accept STANAG magazines *Sights: Magpul MBUS, various EOTech & Aimpoint sights, Trijicon ACOG scope, Trijicon TR scopes, all Leupold optics. Gallery XM17R.png|ECR-L series. XM17H.png|ECR-H series. XM17A2.png|XM17A2E4 SBR with a Comp M3. XM17Nightcrawler.png|XM17 Nightcrawler with a Comp M3, AN/PEQ and Magpul AFG. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Carbines